Brave and Bold New World
by shadow of time and space
Summary: Kristen unexpectedly wakes up in a place with no memory of how she got there. She's arrived in a Brave and Bold new world filled with superheros and super villains. A childhood wish come true or is there something more to it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Struck

I don't own Batman: The Brave and the Bold if I did I would not be writing this. The romance is not with Batman and the vulgarity won't get past language. Also I want criticism but not hate mail. So please enjoy my story.

* * *

I was floating in nothingness I couldn't recall what had happened to put me there. I heard a voice call out to me it sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "If you can hear me follow the sound of my voice." It said. I managed to follow it and I guess I woke up. I found myself staring into the face of Batman from the new cartoon series the Brave and The Bold. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I think so." I answered trying to sit up. My head didn't agree with me I got dizzy. "Try not to move." He said making me lay back down. "You're name is Kristen right?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked. "I went through your wallet." Batman answered. "Hope you don't mind I needed to I.D. you. It's not everyday people fall out of the sky."

"It's okay but I heard a voice inside my head." I said. "That was me too you were border-line comatose so I used a Tibetan meditation technique to help wake you up. You should be okay now though, but I'd like to know what the last thing you remember is." Batman explained. With my head a bit clearer I managed to remember a bit. "I was sitting outside on my back porch. It was sunny and then the sky darkened. Then all I remember is this bright purple light." I said. I felt sleep creeping up on me and my eyelids started to droop. "Kristen I'm going to run some tests to make sue your okay but I need you to try and remember some more." Batman said before I faded out again. _'Well I'm obviously not going to get much out of her right now.' Batman thinks._


	2. Remembrance

'_I better run a C.A.T. scan on her just to be safe especially to be sure her brain hasn't suffered any damage.' Batman thinks. _Batman gently placed Kristen on the machine after removing her jewelry and belt. What he found was supposed to be scientifically impossible.

I was floating around in nothingness again. '_Batman real that was impossible right? Still he seemed so real, I could even feel his hand on my shoulder. What am I thinking? I probably just fell asleep sitting outside again. I should wake up or I'll get sunburn if I sit out here to long.' I thought. _I woke up but I wasn't where I thought I'd be. At first I thought I was still floating in the white nothingness but I could here machinery running. Then I realized I was in some sort of machine I looked around and I actually recognized it. I was in a C.A.T. scan machine. I was strapped to the table so I couldn't move. "What's going on?" I asked loudly wanting an answer. "I said I was going to run some tests on you." Batman answered coming over. I was pulled out of the machine and he untied me. "Try not to move too much." He advised me helping me off the table and into a chair. "Kristen do you know how much of the human brain a person is capable of using?"

A few facts from my psychology class popped into my head. "Overall the average person can use about a 100% of their brain just not all at once. Even the most demanding tasks you can't utilize more than around 25% of it at once because you might over heat it." I answered. "Well according to these scans you're utilizing a hundred percent of it all at once. This explains your fatigue your body has to supply more power to keep it operational." Batman said. "Wait my brain won't fry will it?" I asked. "No your brain is surprisingly keeping itself within a normal temperature range." Batman answered. "Okay that's good…wait I'm talking to a cartoon character there's no way any of this can be real." I stated. "Explain." Batman said. I did I told him about how everything in my world was normal no superhero's and no super villains. Also about how he was only a cartoon character on TV. "Very interesting you seem to be from an entirely different world altogether." Batman said. "How did I get here though? It's not like I have a phase oscillator like Red Hood." I asked. "How did you know about that?' Batman asked. "Last week's episode was when you went to a parallel world to help him out using it. This week's episode was you fixing all the damage Owlman did to your reputation." I said. "Right the cartoon." Batman said. "Anyways do you remember what you told me earlier? About the last thing you remember."

"Yeah I do." I answered. "Can you remember anything else?" Batman asked. I tried to access the memory but my head just throbbed. "Not really my head just hurts when I think about it." I answered. "Let me try another technique, close your eyes and relax." Batman said. I did as he told me to and put his hands on my head and said, "Now I want you to think back to the beginning of that day. Show me what happened." I thought back to the very beginning of that day and now we were standing in my room. I saw me lying in my bed. "It's just a visual projection of a memory Kristen stay focused." Batman said seeing my face. "It was nine o-clock when I woke up and got out of bed." I said. Almost on cue the other me woke up and got out of the bed just like I had said. "Then what did you do?" Batman asked. "I got some clothes out from my drawers and went to go take a shower." I answered. The other me picked out the same clothes I did and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. "When did you finish?" Batman asked. "At ten is when I came out again." I answered. On cue the other me came out fully dressed. "Then I went downstairs to eat." I said. We followed the other me downstairs. "Go on." Batman said. "There was a note on the counter I picked it up and read it." I said. The other me did everything as I said. "Who was the note from?" Batman asked. "My parents they went out to breakfast together." I answered. "So I just sat down ate and then went outside on the back porch it was around ten thirty when I went out."

We followed the other me outside and bat man asked. "What did you do out here?" "I uncovered one of the chairs and put my feet up. I was just soaking up the sun." I answered. "I was only out here a few minutes when the sky got dark like a storm had come in."

Suddenly my head started to throb and the projection wavered a bit. "Hang on just a little longer." Batman said steadying me. "I opened my eyes, stood up and looked at the sky." I said we both looked at the sky. My memory was starting to come into focus despite the pain. "It was only one part of the sky that was dark though. But it looked more like the sky had a hole in it rather than it was just dark." I said. The sky began to turn the way I remembered it. The pain grew again but I managed to remember the last part. "What looked like a purple lightning bolt that came out of it and it hit me." I said. The projection ended and I was back in the Bat Cave with Batman. I felt a little worn out but the pain was gone. "You okay kid?" Batman asked. "Yeah but my head doesn't hurt anymore." I answered. "That wasn't really a lightning bolt was it?"

"I find it doubtful but I really don't have an answer for you." Batman said. "Man my parents are going to freak when they find out I'm gone." I sighed. "Not to mention all that school I'll miss."

"I think I can help with the second part." Batman said.


	3. New Friend

Jaime Reyes was fast asleep until the phone started ringing. With a groan he answered it his parents wouldn't be home until graduation. They had won a trip for two around the world so he was home by himself. "Hello?" He answered still half asleep. "Jaime it's me Batman." The voice on the other end said. Jaime woke up instantly and asked, "What's the emergency?" "There's no emergency I just need you to meet me in the house next door I need to talk to you about something." Batman said. "I'll be right there." Jaime said. "Come through the back door its open." Batman said. Jaime quickly rushed to pull his jeans and shoes on. He hopped down the stairs as he tied his shoes only to tumble down them. A little beaten up but still fine Jaime rushed out the back door and hopped the fence into the backyard. The house next door had been vacant and up for sale for months. Only this afternoon was the sign taken down, and furniture moved in. However, after the movers left no one else came, the house remained unoccupied. Jaime stood on the back porch; the house had all the curtains pulled closed. It was a little intimidating but he opened the door and stepped inside anyway. The lights were on but he couldn't see anyone. Closing the door behind him he called out, "Batman you here?" "Over here Jaime." Batman called from the other room. Jaime walked into the living room and saw Batman. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jaime asked. "I'd like you to meet Kristen." Batman said. Someone stood up from the chair next to Batman and turned to face him. It was a girl with true blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair with a slim build and she was actually a little shorter than him. She approached him and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Jaime, I'm Kristen." She said. Confused Jaime shook her hand and said, "Umm…Nice to meet you too." She was pretty not in the same context as his crush Marcie Greenfield but still pretty. "Kristen is from a completely different world than ours. We're just characters on a cartoon show in her world." Batman explained. "Wow really?" Jaime asked. "Yep it's true, we're still not sure how I got here though other than a bolt of purple energy." She answered. "Bolt of purple energy?" Jaime echoed. "You can walk him through it later Kristen. I'll be looking into how Kristen got here. So I'm going to have Kristen stay here. She'll be attending your school as a transfer student. So I'd like you to look out for her and show her around town." Batman stated. "Sure no problem." Jaime said. "Good I'll be stopping by later to see how you two are getting along. Oh and if you think something is wrong with Kristen call me right away." Batman said tossing him a communicator. "Thanks for everything Batman the ride over was fun too." Kristen said. "Your welcome oh and be sure to walk Jaime through the story we cooked up." Batman told me. "I will." She said. Bat leapt out the window and went up into his plane and then flew off. "You got to ride with Batman in his plane?" Jaime asked. "Yeah that's totally awesome right?" She stated. "Way better than I ever imagined. It was so hard not to totally geek out about it."

"Cool a fellow Batman fan." Jaime said. "Yep been a fan ever since I was a kid." Kristen said. "Which reminds me about the story you need to know."

"What story?" Jaime asked. "Well you need explanation as to why you suddenly start hanging around with the new kid." Kristen answered. "Good point so what's the story?" Jaime asked. "We know each other from a Batman fan website. We've been communicating with each other over the website for about a month. Batman already set up the postings and everything in case anyone starts digging around." She explained. "Sounds like Batman always prepared." Jaime said. "Anyways the story about my family is I'm an only child and my parents are sales representatives for Wane Industries. They travel a lot so their never home. I moved here because my house burned down and my parents decided I could use a change of pace." Kristen went on. "I'll also be in all your classes at school when it starts back up again."

"Cool that makes us class mates but I still want to know why did Batman tell me to contact him if I think something is wrong with you?" He asked. "Remember the bolt of purple energy I mentioned earlier?" She asked. "Oh it gave you powers right?" He asked somewhat excited. "Not quite a person can use about 100% just not all at once. You can actually only use 25% of it at once any more and your brain over heats. The energy that hit me has somehow allowed me to access all of my brain all at once without over heating. Batman is just concerned about any long term effects this might have on me." Kristen explained. "Does that make you like a super genius or something?" He asked. "Well I don't feel any smarter so I'll just have to wait and see." Kristen answered. "Well it's late we should get some sleep. When can you show me around town?"

"I'll come over around noon I'll even introduce you to Paco." Jaime answered. "Sure sounds good." Kristen said.

I watched Jaime go back out the way he came and closed the door behind him. _'Jaime is a pretty nice guy. It will be fun be being friends with him.' I thought going up to bed. _Batman had a large majority of my room back home recreated. Even my queen sized bed with the drawers under it with the shelf headboard was there. I didn't have clothes other than the ones I was wearing. Batman merely gave to a credit card and told me not to run it up too much. He never said what the limit was though; still I didn't want to bring his wrath down on me. I slept in my clothes and awaited the next day with anticipation.


	4. Getting Settled

Please remember to write a review I'd really like some feedback.

My alarm rang it was eleven thirty; Jaime would be over in half an hour if he didn't forget or over sleep. There wasn't much to eat downstairs other than fruit. I glanced in the mirror my hair was flat on one side, I ruffed it up so it was spiky again. I went down stairs and ate some apples and oranges. I began making a list of the foods I wanted. I would need Jaime to show me where I could by food and clothes. Ten minutes to noon the door bell rang it was probably Jaime. I got up and answered the door I was right it was Jaime. "Hey Kristen, you ready?" Jaime asked. "Almost I just have to get my wallet and my list I need to go grocery shopping." I answered. "Come on in."

Jaime stepped inside and said, "Oh Paco got grounded for breaking curfew last night so he's not coming." "What was he out doing?" I asked. "He was at some party he wasn't supposed to be at. I didn't go because I wasn't invited." Jaime said following me into the kitchen. "Anyways we'll have to walk since I don't have a car. Wait how are you going to buy anything though? I'm not sure they take currency from another dimension."

I picked the envelope off the table and said, "Batman gave me this it has a cell phone, credit card, driver's license and key's in it. These one's look like car keys." "Have you checked the garage?" Jaime asked. "No not yet." I answered.

Both of us went to the garage, I flicked the lights on in the garage and we saw a brand new jeep. "Sweet a jeep!" I stated. "Let's look inside maybe Batman had it tricked out." Jaime said. We got inside the car and looked around it was nice but nothing out of the ordinary. "Turn it on and see what happens." Jaime said. I put the key in the ignition but before I turned it on holographic image of batman appeared out of the dash board. "I see you two found the car." He said. "Yes we did." I answered. "If you were here right now I'd so hug you."

"Hey can I get one of these?" Jaime asked. "How are you going to explain I gave you a car to your parents?" Batman asked. "Besides you can fly."

"Point taken." Jaime stated. "Kristen can drive you around when you're not in uniform. Let me lay down the ground rules for you two though." Batman said. "No drag racing, no getting chased by the police and if you get more than three tickets over a sixth month period I'm taking it back. Also if you break it your responsible to come up with the money to get it fixed."

"I promise we won't get into any trouble with it." I said. "Yeah scouts honor." Jaime added. "So did you have anything else done to this car?"

"The car has had some modifications such as bullet proof siding and glass. The engine lets it top out at about 250 and there's a computer that will allow you to track each other's location using it's GPS system should something happen. You can also call me up and contact other super hero's with its satellite communication capabilities. Other than that it's pretty normal." Batman explained. "Now where are you two headed?"

"Just to the store to buy some food and I need clothes." I said. "So which one first?" Jaime asked. "Mall first then groceries." I answered. "Don't rack up more than few hundred dollars in clothes on that card Kristen." Batman said. "Don't worry I'm a bargain shopper." I stated. That was true I was used to shopping on a very low budget. Having to keep it under a few hundred was a dream for me. "Alright stay out of trouble you two." Batman said. "So which way to the mall Jaime?" I asked using the garage door remote.

It felt good driving with the windows rolled down as we headed through town. "Hey Kristen have you ever thought about what you wanted to do when you go off to college?" Jaime asked. "Yeah it took me awhile before I decided what I wanted to major in." I answered. "So what did you pick?" Jaime asked. "Mechanical engineering, I picked it because I'd love to be able to build incredible machines." I answered. "If you're not sure yourself don't worry about it too much. My older sister told me the first two years of college is nothing but basic core classes like high school. So you have more time to figure it out than you think."

"I didn't ask that." Jaime said. "You were thinking it thought right?" I asked. "What are you reading my mind?" Jaime asked. "No I just guessed." I answered. We arrived at the mall and Jaime showed me around. We walked by the food court and suddenly Jaime left the planet. I then realized why, there were a few bombshells sitting at a table. They reeked of 'in-crowd' but I tried not to stereo-type them. "So which is the one you like?" I asked. "The one in the middle with the blonde hair?"

"Yeah her name is Marcie Greenfield; she's the prettiest girl in the whole school." Jaime said entranced. "Why don't you go say hi to her?" I asked. "No way I just can't walk up to her and start talking to her." Jaime said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because she's every guy's dream girl and therefore if a geek like me get's within ten feet of her and the wrong people find out I'll be thrown in the dumpster." Jaime said. "Well you'll get branded as a weirdo if you keep staring at her like that so want to move on?" I asked. "Might as well." Jaime sighed.

"This part of the mall is pretty much all for girls." Jaime said. He was right the place was lined with stores filled with makeup, shoes, bags, and clothes all for girls. "Let me guess if you go in here you'll never hear the end of it right?" I asked. "Pretty much I'll meet you here at the fountain. When do you think you'll be done?" Jaime said. "You know you really shouldn't care so much about what everyone else thinks. Anyways, I'll probably be awhile so you don't have to wait for me here the whole time." I said. We split up and I went through the mall there was so much awesome stuff to buy. Luckily I found some nice yet affordable clothing. I went back to the fountain not only to find Jamie at it but in it. A crowd of boys his age though much bigger were laughing as they walked away. "Jaime are you alright?" I asked helping him out of the fountain. "I'm okay for the most part." Jaime answered. "I'll buy you some clothes you can't go home like this." I said. "You don't have to do that." Jaime said. "Think of it this way I don't want you ruining the seat in the car with your wet butt." I said. I gave Jaime a slight make over some stylish jeans and a nice t-shit and shoes. All for a very reasonable price, too make it better. "You look good Jaime." I said. "You think so?" He asked. "I know so, come on we better get going I still have to go grocery shopping." I answered.

Jaime stuck with me on this trip and I thought his reaction was pretty funny when the cashier asked us if we were a young couple. "We're just friends and I'm new in town so he volunteered to show me around." I said calmly. "Oh sorry my mistake." The old lady said. "I can't believe that lady thought we were you know…" Jaime stated as we walked back to the car. "Married? Actually in her day it wasn't unusual to see people married at our age." I said. "When was that 1920 something?" Jaime asked. "I just wish I had a camera that look on your face was priceless." I said giggling a little. "Ha ha very funny." Jaime stated sarcastically. We drove back and went our separate ways for the day. I made dinner for myself but I felt a little lonely and I made a little too much. I then heard an explosion from Jaime's house. I ran outside and peered over the fence. Black smoke was coming out of the window. "Jaime you okay?" I asked. Jaime stuck his head out the window and coughed a bit before saying, "I'm okay." "What happened?" I asked. "I was trying to lite the range and I think I turned the gas on too high." Jaime asked. "You got room for one more for dinner?"

"Yeah and if this is the extent of your cooking skills for your own safety I think I better make your meals." I said.

The way Jaime ate reminded me of a half starved animal. I began to wonder if I made enough. "This is great you cook even better than my mom and she's a good cook." Jaime said. "Thanks." I said. I didn't notice we were being watched and not by Batman. Jaime left after some small talk and I went up stairs to change and go to sleep. However, when I reached my room I was ambushed and knocked out cold. "Looks I just found the new Beetle's weakness." Kanjar-Ro stated stepping out of the shadows.


	5. Rescue

Please write a review even if it's just to simply say you like it. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post new chapters.

I woke up strapped to a table, _'This definitely isn't good.' I thought. _"I see you've finally come around." A voice said. It was familiar and not in a good way. I needed to call for help I struggled to activate the watch communicator Batman gave me. After pretending to try and break the bonds I managed to turn the com-link on. "Don't bother struggling those bonds are made of an unbreakable alloy. Not even Superman could muscle his way out of that." My captor said while remaining hidden. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I stated. My captor stepped out of the shadows it was Kanjar-Ro. "Kanjar-Ro let me guess you want to get even with Jaime after he and Batman took you down." I stated. "So it looks like you know about your friend being the Blue Beetle. And your assumption is correct I do want revenge on both that little punk and Batman." Kanjar-Ro said. "So you're using me as the bait to lure them here?" I asked. "Correct but that's not all. You see I knew Beetle would come to your rescue naturally being as close to you as I've observed. Still I needed to ensure Batman would come along as well. So I left him a note saying that he if he wanted to see you again he would bring Batman right to me and end him right there. Then without Batman's help Beetle shouldn't be too hard to get rid off and I'll claim the scarab's power for myself." Kanjar-Ro explained loud and clear. "With what army? Even without help Beetle still isn't a pushover." I answered. "I don't need an army so long as I have you Beetle won't even try to fight back. Just to be sure though I've got you strapped to a subatomic bomb. Don't worry it's a controlled explosion it will only eradicate an area of three meters around you." Kanjar-Ro said. "Thank you for that comforting information." I said sarcastically. "You're welcome now I've got to go prepare for your friends arrival. Oh and if you somehow manage to get off that table the bomb will detonate automatically and I can detonate it remotely so you just sit tight. I'll be sure to put the fight up on the monitor for you so you can watch your friend sell out his hero and then meet his own demise." Kanjar-Ro said just before leaving. _'I hope you got all that Bats.' I thought. _

'_Nice work Kristen.' Batman thought. _A call then came in from Jaime. "Go ahead Jaime." Batman said "Batman I know you're going to think I'm an idiot but I really need your help. Kristen's been kidnapped by Kanjar-Ro and I need your help, the note he left me says he wants me to finish you off. If I don't he'll detonate a bomb he has her strapped to. Though, I think we can work something out where it's you know only pretend." Jaime said. "Good idea Jaime, actually Kristen's already contacted me. She managed to get Kanjar-Ro to spill his whole plan. And we're going to need some help with this one. I take it your tracking Kristen with the watch I gave you right?" Batman said. "Yeah I'm about a mile south of the place he wants to meet us. It's also where he's holding Kristen. So who are you thinking of asking for help Green Arrow, Red Tornado?" Jaime asked. "You'll see, just stay put we'll meet you there." Batman said. Batman then pulled over to make a phone call.

I waited not wanting to tempt fate if what Kanjar-Ro said about the bomb was true. Suddenly the screen came on it was Batman and Jaime in his Blue Beetle suit. "Come on Jaime I know you're not an idiot you must have thought of something." I said. "Okay we're here now where is Kristen?" He demanded. "She's fine for the moment." Kanjar-Ro said. "If you want her returned safely to you I have another requirement you have to meet."

"Oh and what's that?" Batman asked. "You Beetle have to kill Batman. Your choice will it be your hero or your little girlfriend?" Kanjar-Ro stated. "Girlfriend? Why do people keep saying that? She's just my friend." Beetle asked. "I don't care she's still your weakness and I intend to exploit that weakness to its fullest potential." Kanjar-Ro stated. "So what will it be Beetle? Oh and don't think about attacking me I remind you I can set off the bomb I strapped to her anytime."

"I'm sorry Batman." Jaime said turning on Batman. "I understand Blue." Batman said somewhat resigned. But then they started fighting and I could hardly believe it. "Don't worry it's just an act." Someone said. It was another familiar voice. "The Atom?" I asked. "You got it." He said appearing at the table side. "Looks like you could use a hand."

"Careful I don't know if Batman told you but Kanjar-Ro said a bomb will go off if I leave this table." I said. "Taken care of." Atom said. "Now let's get you out of here."

He pressed a button and I was free and we got out of there. He used his com-link to tell Batman I was safe. By the time we got out of the complex Batman and Jaime as the Blue Beetle already took care of Kanjar-Ro. "Kristen!" Jaime stated running over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Let's see I've been kidnapped, basically ransomed and strapped to a bomb. Is everyday this exciting?" I asked. "I'll take that as a yes." Blue said. "Can I count on you to get Kristen home Blue?" Batman asked. "Yeah sure." Blue answered. Jaime picked me up bride style and said, "Hang on." We flew off leaving Batman and Atom behind. "Did you get to take a look at Kristen before you freed her?" Batman asked. "Yeah don't worry she's holding stable. I don't predict there will be any threat to her health at all." Atom said. "But there is something I should tell you."

"What?" Batman asked. "Your hunch about Kristen developing powers was right." Atom said. "They'll start surfacing soon."

"How long?" Batman asked. "Any where from a few days to a few weeks. If she's put under pressure maybe even sooner." Atom answered. "Why don't you want her to know?"

"I didn't want to get her hopes up is all. Let's take this creep to the Green Lanterns and I'll give you a lift home." Batman answered.


	6. Surfacing

As previously stated before please submit a review, thank you in advanced.

I woke up and saw Jaime standing above me. "I don't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep but can I get my well deserved breakfast before lunch?" He asked. "You but how did you get in here?" I asked. "You left the back door open." He answered. "Well I'll be downstairs in a minute." I answered still tired. "You okay?" Jaime asked. "I'm a little creeped out there's a guy in my room and I'm lying in bed only wearing my pajamas." I answered. "Oh right! Sorry! I'll leave!" Jaime stated embarrassed as he quickly scrambled out of the room. I giggled a little thinking, _'He's kind of cute when he's embarrassed.' _I got out of bed and dressed then washed my face before going downstairs. Jaime watched TV while I cooked. After I was finished cooking Jaime as always ate it like he was half starved. "Don't your parents feed you Jaime?" I asked. "Yeah but they won this year long trip around the world. So they won't be back until graduation." Jaime answered. "They left a couple of hours before Batman introduced us."

"So when do we have to register at the high school?" I asked. "Not for about a week or so." Jaime answered. _'Even though I've already graduated it will still be nice to have a more memorable senior year.' I thought. _I'd graduated a year early because my parents pushed me. I never really had time for friends so I wanted things to be different this time around. Like before he ate like he was half starved but I was starting to grow used to it now. _'It certainly beats sitting here quietly eating by myself.' I thought. _Jaime took one of the eggs I made and put it between some bread for a sandwich and took a bite. The yoke popped and came spraying out at me I put my hands up to shield myself and surprisingly enough it stopped a few inches short. Jaime swallowed the food in his mouth and asked, "How are you doing that?" "I don't know." I answered. The yellow glob then landed on the table. "Try moving something else." Jaime said. I looked at the salt shaker and tried to make it move. It didn't move though so I said, "Nothing." "Think fast!" Jaime stated. I looked up and saw an apple aimed for my head. I put up my hands to shield myself but again the apple stopped before I could touch it. Then it clattered to the table just like before. "I knew it you do have powers! I know what we're doing today!" Jaime stated.

"Training!" Jaime stated excited now in his suit. "I finally have a practice partner!"

We'd driven out to the desert to a spot Jaime had obviously used before to practice. I could tell because the rock walls were full of holes. "Oh wait I should teach you some basic combat skills." He said. "I actually have a black belt Jaime so I'm good in the hand to hand combat department." I said. "Alright hit me I bet I can block it." Jaime said attempting to do a boxer's shuffle. "Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders. I delivered a front snap kick to Jaime's lower jaw the result he fell backwards half consciousness. "Jaime are you okay?" I asked helping him up. "Nice kick Kristen." He said obviously disoriented. "You should sit down for a bit." I said. "Okay just a few minutes." He said. I thought about somehow making Jaime feel better and all of a sudden a purple light formed around us. It stopped quickly though and Jaime asked, "Was that you?" "I think it was." I answered. "Suddenly I feel a lot better." Jaime said. "Let me try something."

Jaime used his suit to prick my index finger on my right hand. There was only a little red dot but I still recoiled. "Ouch." I said. "Sorry try doing what you did before." Jaime said. I recalled the feeling and sure enough the light came back and the tiny wound was healed. "Cool you even got healing powers too." Jaime said. Suddenly I saw a rattle snake show up behind Jaime. "Jaime watch out!" I stated. I meant to just use my powers to fling the snake away but instead lightning shot out of my fingertips and struck the ground near it, the snake quickly retreated. "Whoa you got three powers?" Jaime asked. "I guess I did. We should tell Batman shouldn't we?" I asked. "Oh right, good point." Jaime said. We called up Batman from the jeep and he wasn't too surprised. "I expected as much I just didn't want you to get your hopes up. Also just because you have powers doesn't mean you should start going around trying to help people. You're very inexperienced you may only make things worse." Batman said. "Jaime it was a good call with the training. I'll see if I can drop by later and check on your progress."

"Alright let's play catch." Jaime said. "Catch?" I asked.

What Jaime meant was he'd use the suit to turn him into a macho body builder and then chuck obscenely large rocks at me. What a good friend I have. "I thought this was supposed to be catch not duck and dodge." I stated barely stopping another boulder. "Try throwing a few back then." Jaime stated throwing one more. I didn't just catch I threw it back at him. "Cool now if you could just fly." Jaime said. "Well I can lift rocks I guess lifting myself shouldn't be too hard." I said. "But if I fall catch me."

I was about six feet in the air Jaime was right next to me hovering easily with his jetpack. I was unsteady at best just trying not to fall. "Relax I'm right here I'll catch you if you fall." Jaime said. Suddenly a shadow past over us, it was Batman's plane. It wasn't in good shape though and it looked ready to crash. "Come on he's in trouble!" Jaime said dragging me with him. Jaime got in front of the jet and I got behind it and we managed to bring it to a stop. We sat it down a Batman stumbled out of the cockpit. We helped him away from the ruined jet and laid him gently on the ground. Batman was wheezing badly, he must have had some broken ribs. I placed my hands on his chest and said, "Hold still." I began using my healing ability to help him. "What happened to you?" Jaime asked. "Black Manta, he's built a machine to create tidal waves. Aqua Man and I tried to stop him but we were caught in an ambush and you two were the only ones near by I could think of." Batman explained. "We've only got a few hours before he sinks the Texas coastline into the Gulf of Mexico."

He tried to get up he faltered a little and I said, "I told you to hold still. I'm still new at this." I said. "You're still in no condition to fight."

"Kristen is right I'll go help Aqua Man you stay here." Jaime said. "You really think I'm going to sit this one out because I'm a little weak-kneed?" Batman asked. "Kristen can heal me on the way."

The training area is also where Jaime kept the flying beetle that he found at Kord Industries so I didn't have to move Batman too far. "You've made impressive progress in just a few hours Kristen." Batman said. "I still need work especially on the flying." I said. "You can fly now?" Batman asked. "Yeah I was at about six feet when you dropped by so to speak." I answered. "Still I'm impressed." Batman said. "I owe it all to Jaime if he hadn't thrown food at me I wouldn't have found out about them." I said. "For the record the first one was an accident." Jaime stated. "How's the healing coming? We're almost there."

"I feel pretty good thanks to Kristen's healing powers." Batman said sitting up. "Are you sure?" I asked. "If your not and you push yourself too hard it will only make it worse."

"I'm fine Kristen." Batman said. "Alright if you say so Batman." I said stopping the healing energy. Batman got off the table and walked over to sit in the co-pilot's seat. "So how do we take this thing down?" Blue asked. "Only one way, disassemble it." Batman said. "Kristen while Blue, Aqua Man and I are trying to take down the tower I want you to pilot this rig and distract Black Manta with it. Doing so will buy us time to set the charges and get a safe distance away before we detonate them."

"Wait I can only pilot this thing if I use the suit. How is Kristen going to fly it?" Blue asked. "I meant activate the ships auto defense program and Kristen can use her powers to create shields to avoid the ship taking damage." Batman said. "This thing has an auto defense program?" Blue asked.

We arrived at the drop point Jaime jumped out but before Batman left he said, "If my plan doesn't work open the case I brought with me." "What's in it?" I asked. "You'll see." He simply said before jumping out. I strapped myself in and the tower came into view. Suddenly I saw three missiles headed right for me. "Crap!" I stated. I whipped up a shield as quick as I could and the ship did the rest. "I hope I don't have to keep this up for too long." I said.

Jaime and Batman went underwater to help Aqua Man out. With the help of a small army of sea creatures he was successfully fending off Black Manta's goons. However, he wasn't advancing either. "Ah so the caped crusader returns and who is this you've returned with. A young hero ready to prove himself on the field of battle?" Aqua Man asked as if there was no better time. "This is the new Blue Beetle." Batman answered. "Nice to meet you." Blue said firing off a few shots at some of the henchmen. "You still have the explosives?" Batman asked. "Of course but I can't figure how to make the blasted things work." Aqua Man said. "I'll activate them but we've only got ten minutes until they blow." Batman said.

"Annoying little pest I'll obliterate you yet!" Black Manta stated launching some more missiles. _'This so beats just watching the cartoon.' I thought. 'Still being the distraction isn't easy; I hope they hurry it up.'_

My com-link turned on it was Batman. "How you holding up rookie?" Batman asked. "I'm still here aren't I?" I asked. "Keep at it we're almost done." He said. "You got it." I said. _'Please let this go smoothly.' I thought._ A few more minutes of me protecting the ship from missiles and I felt myself slipping. Finally the call came in from Batman, "Good work get out of there now the charges are about to go. Hit the big yellow button on the console to your left. That will change its directory to escape." "Got it." I said pressing the button. The beetle changed direction and flew away from the tower just in time. The charges blew and the tower collapsed, Aqua Man's sea friends took care of Black Manta. However, Blue carried Aqua Man up to the ship with Batman following close behind. Aqua Man didn't look too good like he was really sick or something. "A goon got him with a poisoned dart can you heal him?" Batman asked. "I'll do everything I can." I said. I was tired from training, then healing Batman and then shielding against missiles. I managed to summon up some strength and heal Aqua Man. A few minutes of some intense healing and Aqua Man came around his vitals holding steady. "How do you feel Aqua man?" Batman asked. "Better than ever, I have to admit though I felt like I'd been hit by a tidal wave naught a moment ago." Aqua Man said getting off the table. "This is Kristen she's the one that's responsible for healing you." Batman said gesturing towards me. "Such great power for one so young and small. You also redirected those missiles did you not?" Aqua Man stated. "Yeah that was me." I said. "Good show girl I look forward to working with you and your blue friend in the future." Aqua Man said. "I handed Manta over to the police." Blue said coming in. "Ah there's the young lad I was just saying how I'd like to work with you and your friend here again." Aqua Man said. "Sure we'd be honored." Blue said. "Outrageous!" Aqua Man stated giving us two large slaps on the back. We both nearly tumbled forward. "We'll see you around Aqua Man but remember we can't let the wrong people find out about Kristen. So keep a lid on it that means no story." Batman said. "Oh that's right you need a heroic name then, how about Mystic Lass?" Aqua Man asked. Blue tried not to laugh but he still snickered. I was too stupefied to say anything; I could hardly believe there was actually someone who would suggest that. "How about just plain Mystic?" Batman asked. "Short yet to the point I like it, farewell my friends." Aqua Man said before jumping out back into the ocean. "Well looks like you got a super hero name and super powers you're only missing one more thing." Jaime said. "That reminds me, Kristen you can have the case I brought with me. I trust you'll know what do with it and when." Batman said before jumping out into his plane. "I didn't know Batman had another plane." Jaime said. "It's not too surprising though Batman always seems to have a backup." I said. "That aside I guess we better head home too."

"Right." Jaime said taking control of the ship again. "Wait what about the case?"

"I'll guess I'll check it out." I said. I picked it up and opened it; I could hardly believe what was inside.


	7. Taking Flight

Please right a review or send me a message whichever you prefer. Thank you in advance.

Jaime wasn't woofing down his breakfast which was strange. "Something wrong Jaime?" I asked. "Well okay here it goes. It seems like Batman likes you more than me. I don't know but it just bothers me I've know him longer than you have." Jaime answered. "What do you mean he likes me more?" I asked. "Hello the house, the car, the allowance and now the suit with the high tech gadgets." Jaime stated. "Did you forget I'm from another dimension? Therefore I have no home or money here. Also your Beetle ship makes the jeep look like a children's toy. Not to mention you've literally have high tech gear growing out you." I said. "You're right it's stupid but it still bothers me." Jaime said. "I've dreamed my whole life of being a super hero and I finally got to hang with my life long hero's."

"And you feel like I'm muscling in on your stage time?" I asked. "Well not to sound like a jerk but yes." Jaime answered. "Jaime you remember what I talked to you about when we met? It was only a few days ago." I asked. "Yeah what about it?" Jaime asked. "You do remember that I told you there are no super hero's or villains don't you?" I asked. "Course I do." Jaime answered. "Well if things are like you say and Batman is paying more attention to me then it's probably because I will really be on my own when I get back." I said. "I thought you said you have a family back home." Jaime said. "No, what I'm saying is I can't call in for back up like we can here. I'm on my own." I said. "Batman probably just wants me to be ready for whatever happens because I won't always have someone like you guys watching my back."

"Okay I officially feel like a self-absorbed jerk right now." Jaime said. "Don't actually I'm glad you told me. Now you should eat your food before it get's cold." I said. Jaime then started woofing down his food and I felt much better now. Until Jaime decided we were going to have more Spartan style training he even had me put on the suit Batman gave me.

"Alright today we work on your flying." He said. "Let's see how far you can get off the ground."

"I think just throwing me off a cliff would be faster." I said sarcastically. "That can be arranged." Jaime stated half serious. Before either of us could react the suit grabbed hold of me with some pincers and rocketed us high into the sky. "Jaime this isn't funny!" I stated. "It's not me the suit has taken control!" Jaime stated. "Then take back control!" I stated. "Okay." Jaime said. "Suit knock it off! Stop!"

The suit stopped and we were now hovering but still very high off the ground. "Good now if you could just put me down." I said. The suit did put me down but not how I wanted it merely dropped me right there. I was falling so fast I couldn't even scream. Then suddenly I began to slow and then stopped completely. I automatically assumed it was Jaime so I said, "Thanks Jaime." "Umm I'm not touching you though." Jaime said appearing beside me. I was flying I was really flying on my own. I did a couple of loops around Jaime saying, "I'm flying! I'm really flying! I've wanted to do this since I was a kid!" I gave Jaime a hug saying, "Jaime you're the best!" The suit said something I'm not sure what but it seemed happy. "Umm…you're welcome." Jaime said shyly. Jaime and I raced around some nearby spires and I felt I had a pretty good handle on my powers now. "You're a fast learner." Jaime said when we landed. "Thanks, you're a good teacher." I said. "I guess I'm alright." Jaime said shyly. "Want to break for lunch?" I asked. "Lunch always sounds good to me." Jaime answered as we landed. Suddenly the ground under his feet gave way and he tumbled into a ditch full of cactuses. I levitated him out and spent the next half hour pulling the needles out of him. "Couldn't you have ouch! Levitated me out ouch! Before I landed ouch! In the cactuses ouch!" Jaime stated as I pulled more needles out of his back. "Sorry, I guess my reaction time still needs work." I said. "Last one."

"Ouch!" Jaime yelped jumping up that one was really in there. "Sorry again, now I can use my healing powers though." I said as he turned around and gave me a frustrated look. I let the energy flow and soon Jaime was all better again. "How do you feel now?" I asked. "A lot better that power of yours really works wonders." Jaime said. "But I'm still hungry so where'd you put the food and drinks?"

'_Typical male.' I thought._

As always Jaime wolfed down his food and I found myself thinking back to the incident where I pulled him out of the mall fountain. "Hey Jaime I just remembered who were those people that pushed you in the fountain at the mall?" I asked. "Football players the quarter back is their leader. His name is Harold Dwain, he's a jerk but he's also Marcie's boyfriend." Jaime said. _'Somewhat unoriginal but hey I'll go with it.' I thought. _"Why'd he push you in the fountain though?" I asked. "I lingered near the fountain too long. It's kind of an exclusive hang out for those ranked high on the social ladder." Jaime said. "How was going to your high school?"

"I was kind of a loner anyone that did approach me was usually only because they wanted me to do their homework, papers or projects for them." I said. "For the most part though no one bothered me."

"How I wish I could get a peaceful moment at school. Even during class I'm getting spit balls thrown at me." Jaime stated. "Why do people pick on you so much?" I asked. "I don't know I keep looking for a sign somewhere on me that says, 'Torment me.'" Jaime said. I smiled a Mona Lisa smile and said, "Well look at it this way when your making the big bucks and what's his name is flipping burgers for a living because him going pro didn't work out we'll see who gets the last laugh." "As nice as that sounds I still don't know what I want to do for a living." Jaime said. "Maybe you could be like Ted Kord start your own high tech business. If you could reverse engineer some of the technology in the scarab you'd have a real edge against the competition." I said. "Hmm…Jaime Reyes multimillion no multibillionaire tycoon of the technological industry." Jaime said. "I like the sound of that and you can be my vice president."

"Thanks for the job offer but if it turns out I'm stuck here then change it to founding partner." I said. "You really don't think you'll ever get home?" Jaime asked. "No I think there might be a way but if not I want to make the best of it you know." I explained. "Why did you promote yourself to partner though?" Jaime asked sarcastically. "Well someone has to bail you out when you get yourself in trouble." I answered smartly. "Besides running a company is a big job and if we're still being super hero's we can take turns bailing on meetings and fundraisers to go save the world or whatever else we need to do."

"I like the way you think partner." Jaime stated as we shook hands on it. Suddenly our com-links activated it was Batman, "Beetle, Mystic you two there?" "Read you loud and clear Batman." Jaime said. "I need you two to go to Scorpion Ridge for me." Batman asked. "Plastic Man and Elongated Man went out there to investigate an old gold mine. Supposedly a local gang called the Scorpions has been using it as a hide out. I haven't heard back from them and I'm starting to worry."

"Why can't you go yourself?" I asked. "I'm a little tied up at the moment." Batman said. "No problem Batman we got it covered." Jaime said before hanging up. _'Now I just have to get myself untied.' Batman thought as the bladed pendulum dropped closer to him. _

I followed alongside Jaime as we flew through the air. "I take it Scorpion Ridge is close by." I said. "Yeah it is and I think I know the old mine he mentioned. I got lost in it once during a camping trip with my family." Jaime explained. "I didn't know a gang had made it their hide out though or I would have gone and checked it out sooner."

"Is there a rumor about gold being left in the mine?" I asked. "It's not a rumor more like fact. The mine isn't dried up there's still supposedly millions of dollars of gold still down there if not more." Jaime answered. "Why is no one mining it though?" I asked. "There were a lot of cave-ins. The mine was shut down because too many people got injured or worse. So the government owns it now but it's just been vacant since the land is on the edge of a nature preserve." Jaime said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Scorpions are planning on trying to mine it anyway. Marco never was one to listen to reason."

"You know one of them?" I asked. "He was a bully, a trouble maker and a thief even back in elementary school. He makes Harold look like student of the year. He started going to Juvie when we hit Jr. High. He dropped out, ran away and formed the Scorpions." Jaime explained. "I heard he was still hanging around nearby but he's small time so the police can handle him fine on their own."

"Well he must be up to something big this time around." I said. "There's the entrance." Jaime said. "Oh no."

We landed at the entrance which was now caved-in. "We're too late." Jaime said. "Just because the entrance is blocked doesn't mean all the tunnels are collapsed as well." I stated. "Can your suit make some gizmo to see if there's anyone in there?"

Before Jaime could say anything the suit already put a screen on his arm that looked like some sort of radar. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. "I guess it's a thermal energy scanner." Jaime said. "Looks like we've got twenty two people in there. The way their moving it seems like their fighting."

"We have to get in there before their fight causes another cave-in." I stated. "Way ahead of you." Jaime stated turning his arms into a big drill.

"I still don't understand why Batman sent you with me on this mission." Elongated Man stated locking two people up in a makeshift cage. "I can have these children rounded up in no time."

"Oh please someone has to pick up your slack." Plastic Man stated caging two more gangsters himself. "Besides you're really going to need a hand digging yourself out of here."

Just then a big hole opened in the wall. "The Calvary has arrived." Blue stated. _'I suppose I'll need to think of my own lines if this is the best Jaime has.' I thought. _"Oh great more teenagers." Elongated Man sighed. "Batman sent us." I said stopping ten of the gangsters in their tracks. "Wow she's good." Plastic Man said as I then wrapped steel rods around them. Blue performed a flying double kick and took out five of them. "Wait we're still missing one. Where's…" Blue stated. "Too late heroes!" Someone stated. We looked up there was another gangster. "I have all the gold I'll ever need I'll just bury you four and take it." He stated holding a remote detonator. "Mystic!" Blue stated. "Way ahead of you." I stated. I used my powers to snatch the remote away and keep the gangster from escaping. "Nice moves kid." Plastic man said.

By the time we dragged the gangsters out of the mine it collapsed back in on it self. "No all that gold was still in there!" Plastic Man stated. "It was government property anyway it would have been stealing." Elastic Man stated. "By the way thanks for the assist you two."

"Your welcome, we're glad to lend a hand." Blue said. "That was so much gold though." Plastic Man stated still not over it. "It is kind of a shame buried treasure can't be put to good use." I added. "My thoughts exactly." Plastic Man stated. "Don't encourage him, please." Elongated Man said. "Come on Mystic let's head back. Since the job is done and all." Blue said. "I'll race you."

"Oh you're on." I stated. With that we took off racing through the sky. "Those two seem pretty close for just partners." Plastic Man stated. "Just stop thinking it doesn't suit you." Elongated Man stated.


	8. Emergency

I've opened a forum so you readers can talk to each other about the story. Please check it out and please rate and review ^_^

"Remind me why we're here again." Jaime asked. "Because you tried to do the laundry and shrunk all your clothes except the ones you're wearing which I got you." I said. "Why are you here though?" Jaime asked as the store clerk bagged the clothes. "People are going to get the wrong idea."

"What and let you pick out the exact same outfit you wear almost everyday?" I asked. Some people snickered as they past, probably people from Jaime's school. "You're enjoying my humiliation aren't you?" Jaime asked sarcastically. "I'll admit it is amusing." I answered as we exited the store. "Hey Reye's what are you doing with a girl? Shouldn't you be playing superhero dress up about now?" An annoying voice asked. I turned and looked there was a guy with blue eyes and brown hair and had a build three times Jaime's. "Hi Harold." Jaime stated annoyed. "I almost didn't recognize you being dressed like that and hanging with this cutie here." Harold said eyeing me like a piece of meat. "So what's your name?"

"Don't you have something else to do? Come on Jaime let's go." I said walking away. Jaime quickly followed but so did Harold. "Hey hold up new girl obviously you don't know who you're brushing off here." Harold said standing in my way. "Back off Harold she's obviously not interested." Jaime said shielding me. "Oh and what are you going to do about it Reye's? You goanna turn into a superhero and save her?" Harold asked as he held Jaime by his shirt collar. _'Keep that up and he probably will. That is if I don't smite you with lightning first.' I thought. _"He doesn't have to." I stated as I tripped Harold. Jaime gave him a little push and he fell right in the fountain. "I can take care of myself but assistance is always appreciated." I finished. "How's the water Harold?" Jaime asked. "You little punks." Harold growled getting up. He slipped on some change in the fountain though and fell back down. Everyone there started laughing as Harold repeatedly tried to get up and failed. We walked away and Jaime said, "He's going to be so mad when he get's out of there." "Don't worry I'll protect you." I said. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Jaime asked. "I don't know should you?" I asked smartly.

After we were done shopping Jaime ran to the bath room and I waited out in the hall near the exit to the parking lot. I was busy filing my nails when I saw Marcie Greenfield approaching me from the corner of my eye. She looked ticked, which was understandable me and Jaime had pushed her boyfriend in the fountain not too long ago. Her two groupies were with her too. "You you're that girl that pushed my boyfriend in the fountain along with that loser Jaime Reyes aren't you?" She stated. "So what if I am?" I asked. "This is what!" She stated swinging her manicured nails at me. I dodged easily though it was a close call avoiding her friends that were trying to restrain me too. "Hold still and take your punishment!" Marcie stated. "Losers like you and that worthless dope Reye's need to be put in their place!"

"I already know my place." I stated. I gave the two groupies a push and they collided with Marcie and then they all fell into the trash can head first. _'Three in the right corner pocket.' I thought. _"And I think I just found yours." I said. Then I noticed Jaime standing around the corner. "I take it you heard all that huh?" I asked. "Yeah come on let's go." Jaime answered. As we walked through the parking lot Jaime asked, "You goanna be okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you. What Marcie said must have been hard for you to hear." I answered. "Actually I was sort of expecting it. After all without the suit I'm just me." Jaime said. "You say that like being you is a bad thing." I stated. "Well wouldn't you rather go out with a guy like Harold too?" Jaime asked. "He's good looking, he's captain of the football team and not to mention his family is loaded."

"He's also one of the biggest jerks I've met in a long time and that's saying something." I stated. "You may not have ape like muscles, popularity or money but you have more important qualities."

"Like what?" Jaime asked as we got in the jeep. "For one you're a really good guy." I said as we drove off. "Is that it I'm nice?" Jaime asked. "No there's more. You're also a gentleman, a good friend and a good teacher. You helped me fend off Harold back in the mall, and you were with me supporting me and guiding me ever since day one." I said. "You're very courageous, responsible and trustworthy. By becoming the Blue Beetle you put yourself in a lot of danger and take on a lot of responsibility to help others and others trust you to watch their backs and help them out. You're not in anyway worthless, well except when it comes to cooking and doing laundry but we can fix that."

"Thanks for the pep talk Kris. And for what its worth I think you're all that stuff too." Jaime said. "Thanks Jaime." I said. _'Kristen is right. I shouldn't let them get to me. I'm glad I met her.' Jaime thought._ Just then a hologram of Batman came out of the dash board. "We've got an emergency I need you both in London fast." Batman stated. "On it Bats'." Jaime said.

I changed in the bathroom on the ship as Jaime piloted or rather the suit did. I came out and Jaime said, "Strap in. Batman just called again he wants us to really book it." I strapped in and Jaime hit the turbo and it felt like we were riding a roller coaster. Finally the beetle came to a stop and we were right above the coordinates Batman gave. We jumped out and I quickly saw what the emergency was. Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy was lying on the ground and he didn't look too good. "Hurry up Mystic!" Batman barked. I quickly landed and went to work with my healing powers. "What happened?" Blue asked. "Green Arrow and I along with Speedy were chasing a man who calls himself Equinox. Speedy took a fall off that building right there." Batman answered. "Is he going to be okay?" Green Arrow asked me. "Give me some time and he'll be good as new." I answered. "How can you be sure?" Arrow asked. "Healing to me is something like filling in a hole. The worse the injury the deeper the hole. Speedy's hole is deep but not bottomless." I explained. "Let her focus Arrow, Mystic is new but she knows what she's doing." Batman said. "For right now though we need to recapture the Clock King and Dr. Polaris. So Blue you're with me, Arrow I think its best that you're with Speedy when he comes around." Batman said. With that Batman and Blue Beetle were off to pursue the Clock King. A ten minutes passed I was about half way there but Speedy was still out cold. Green Arrow was pacing like a worried dad and asked, "So Batman told me you came from a dimension where we're all just works of fiction. Is that really true?" "Yeah it is." I answered. "Do you know anything about Equinox?" Arrow asked. "I looked him up online while I was still at home in my world. There's next to nothing on him. Except he seems to have the ability to slightly manipulate any odds in his favor." I answered. "That explains the roof under Speedy's feet crumbling away for no reason. I swear when I get my hands on that creep I'll give him a beating he won't soon forget." Arrow stated. "Can I still get a shot in?" Speedy suddenly asked. "Speedy! You're okay!" Arrow stated kneeling down next to him. "It will take more than a little fall to stop me. But I like having the cute new girl taking care of me." Speedy said. "Yeah you're okay." Arrow stated. "There all done." I said stopping the healing power. I still helped Speedy up none the less. "Now let's go see if Bat's and your buddy Blue need a hand." Arrow stated.

"Okay my stealth could still use some practice." Blue stated. Batman merely gave him a scowl. "Okay I need a lot of practice." Blue stated. "It's too late for that now." Dr. Polaris stated. "Yes with Dr. Polaris magnetic abilities keeping you in place. There's no chance of you escaping your grim fate." The Clock King stated. Batman and Blue Beetle tracked the villains to the scrap yard. Originally the plan was to get the drop on them but Blue accidently knocked over a pile of old cars almost crushing Batman in the process. Now Dr. Polaris had them trapped in metal straight jackets and magnetized them so they'd stick to the giant car crusher. The giant metal slab was barely a foot away when suddenly they were pulled out from underneath. "What do you know we leave you two alone for fifth-teen minutes and you get yourselves strapped to a giant trash compactor." Green Arrow stated after I pulled Batman and Blue to safety. "How unfortunate you're still alive." The Clock King stated. I stripped the metal casings off of them and that caught Dr. Polaris' attention because I used my electric powers. "Impressive magnetic manipulation." Dr. Polaris stated. "Meet Mystic she has a rather attractive personality." Speedy stated. _'Was Speedy just flirting with her?' Blue thought somewhat annoyed. _"It doesn't matter much that you brought a new hero." The Clock King stated. "I brought reinforcements as well."

About thirty muscle heads in matching green shirts then surrounded us, obviously The Clock Kings Minions. Of course a big fight ensued but my focus wasn't on the small fry but Polaris. In a place full of sharp pointy metal objects he was very dangerous. I needed to keep his focus on me. So he wouldn't have time to collaborate a large scale attack on my friends. And throwing lightning bolts seemed to work just fine for that purpose. However, while I was busy trying to subdue Polaris there was a rivalry starting to brew between Speedy and Blue. "So Blue how close are you with Mystic?" Speedy asked launching an arrow that released a net on three of the henchmen. "What's it to you?" Blue asked firing off a shot that caused a pile of junk to collapse on five henchmen. "She's cute I was wondering if she had a boyfriend." Speedy answered taking down another three men. "I don't need to see under her mask to know that."

"She's not interested." Blue stated taking out two more men. "Does that mean you're her boyfriend?" Speedy asked taking down two more himself. "No I'm her friend." Blue answered knocking out three more men. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Speedy over his interest Kristen for some reason. "Cool then she's available." Speedy stated as he and Blue ended up taking out the last two henchmen together. Batman and Green Arrow already took out the other ten and were focusing on The Clock King. So they decided to help me out with Polaris.

With the henchmen no taken care of I decided it was about time to polish off Polaris. I switched to my telekinetic powers and kicked up a cloud of dust in his face. I flew over his shield and then delivered an electrified punch to his face. When the dust cleared Speedy and Blue almost wasted me. "Hey be careful where you guys point those things." I said standing over a now out cold Polaris. "Remind me not to make her angry." Speedy said. Just then Batman and Green Arrow knocked out the Clock King. "Well looks like we're done here." Green Arrow stated after we rounded up all the criminals. "Nice work by the way Mystic I'd work with you any time."

We shook hands and then Speedy began to say something but Blue interrupted. "Okay mission over let's go." Blue said stepping in between us. "What's the rush?" I asked. "You have a hot date?"

"Speaking of dates how about we catch a movie or something?" Speedy asked side stepping Blue. "Hold it right there lover boy you're not ditching patrol duty that easily." Green Arrow stated grabbing Speedy's shoulder. "It was worth a shot." Speedy said. "Great we can go now." Blue said. "Actually Blue you can head back on your own I need to take Mystic to the parallel world to talk with Red Hood." Batman said. "Wow I haven't even been here a week and I get to go to a parallel world." I said. "When will you be back?" Blue asked. "Hard to say, a side effect of the phase oscillator is that it distorts time. We could return anytime from a few seconds to a few weeks." Batman answered. "Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone." I said good humouredly. "Okay fine." Blue sighed.

Later in the jet Batman said, "Jamie seems to have gotten attached to you very quickly." "Well I said if I ended up staying here me and Jamie would be business partners." I said. "You told him what?" Batman asked shocked. "Well I took into account the fact that I may not be able to go home and I want to earn my keep and make the best of it." I said. "I see your logic but that's a big promise." Batman said. "I know it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I said somewhat guilty. "Let me ask you this Kristen do you even want to go home?" Batman said. That was a good question a very good question. This was the kind of adventure I'd dreamt of all my life; did I really want to end it? Then my family floated into my mind, sure we weren't perfect but I still loved them. "I do want go home, I can't just leave my family without even a goodbye." I said. "I wonder how their getting along without me. Mom must be a wreck and dad probably isn't in much better shape."

"Well hopefully this trip will yield some success so we can at least get you back in touch with them." Batman said. "If we do please don't tell them I have super powers or I'm flying around fighting dangerous super villains." I stated. "Don't worry that's not anyone's secret to tell but your own." Batman said. "We're almost there put this blindfold on."

"Umm…I already know where you live Batman remember?" I asked. "Just put it on." Batman said handing it to me.

After a few minutes I was allowed to remove the blindfold. "The wormhole should appear any minute now." Batman said. Just like he said the wormhole opened right before our very eyes. "Ready?" Batman asked. "Was that supposed to be a question?" I asked sarcastically. With that we stepped through the wormhole.


	9. Parallel

Sorry about the long wait I took a calculus class for the summer and it just ate up all my time. Anyways I realized I made a mistake due to my absent mindedness. I forgot to describe Kristen's costume to everyone. Truth is at the time I wrote the chapter when she first wears it I didn't know what I wanted it to look like. So I left it out intending to come back later and describe it when I made up my mind. Unfortunately I forgot and posted the chapter without putting it in there. Anyways I'll fix that when I figure out how to describe it but I'll be posting a drawing of it probably of photo bucket. Once I get the stupid scanner/printer/fax thing working. Granted I'm not an artist but I did my best. I'll have it up soon provided I've beaten the evil scanner/printer/fax abomination into submission or break it I hope I don't my parents will kill me if I do. Anyways enjoy the picture and the chapter and thanks for reading and being so patient. ^_^

Traveling through the worm hole was an interesting feeling like crossing an immense distance in a single step; really fast and somewhat breath taking. I was expecting to arrive in a tower like in the cartoon not in some run down warehouse. We saw Red Hood lying face first on the floor. "Red Hood!" Batman stated running over to him. "Batman you made it." Red Hood said weakly. I followed Batman and helped him turn Red Hood over. "What happened Red?" Batman asked. "It was Owlman he broke out along with the rest of the Injustice Syndicate. I'm all that's left now but Owlman injected me with something to clot my blood I don't have much time left. I managed to get away with the phase oscillator." Red Hood said weakly. "Mystic use…"Batman began. "Already working on healing him it's tricky though his blood is like maple syrup." I said. "I guess you're the girl Batman has been telling me about." Red Hood stated. "I thought you didn't have any powers."

"Sorry about not updating you Red Hood she did develop powers shortly after my last visit here. We've been calling her Mystic." Batman said. "Nice to meet you Red Hood." I said. "I should have you better in a few minutes."

"You don't have a few minutes." Someone stated. We looked up it was Owlman casting a shadow over us. With him Blue Bowman, Scarlet Scarab and Flare (My name for Fire's evil counter part) stepped out of the shadows. I sped up the healing process. "You should have brought some better backup because unless your new friend here can raise the dead she's not going to be of much use." Owlman stated. "You're out numbered and out matched." Blue Bowman stated. "I call dibs on the newbie!" Scarlet Scarab stated. I was done ridding Red Hood of the clotting agent I couldn't do anything for his disfigurement right now though. Trying to heal it was like trying to undo a mangled knot and we didn't have time for that right now. "So what's the plan?" I asked quietly. "Strategic retreat; grab Red Hood and follow my lead." Batman whispered to me. "So what will it be Batman? You want to fight or just give up?" Owlman asked. "Either way is fine with us." Blue Bowman stated.

"Catch us if you can." Batman stated dropping a large smoke bomb. Luckily Batman gestured to the hole in the roof to allow me to follow him out with Red Hood in tow. Unfortunately the dupe didn't work the Injustice Syndicate was already on our trail. "You two get to the tower I'll try and slow them down." Batman stated. "That's suicide!" Red Hood stated. "We don't have any other options you have to free the other heroes." Batman said. "We won't let you down you just be careful." I said. "See you soon." Batman said falling back. "Which way?" I asked. "Just keep heading straight and you'll see it." Red Hood answered. "You got it." I stated putting on more speed.

Batman was in the middle of a huge dog fight with the Injustice Syndicate. He managed to keep their attention with various maneuvers causing them to crash into each other and such. Unfortunately Scarlet Scarab slipped past him he was dead set on taking on Mystic himself. _'Hopefully Kristen won't let his resemblance to Blue cloud her judgment.' Batman thought as he narrowly dodged an exploding arrow._

"Uh Mystic we've got company it's Scarlet Scarab. He's the youngest member of the Injustice Syndicate but he's one of the most twisted and he's gaining fast." Red Hood stated. "Then we'll move faster. Hang on." I said putting on more speed the tower was drawing nearer. _'How perfect my first visit here and I have to face off with the evil version of one of my best friends.' I thought sarcastically. _We entered the inner part of the city but for all my speed the Scarlet Scarab wasn't far behind. "You can't run from me newbie!" Scarab shouted at us before firing off a few shots. I managed to dodge but it wasn't easy with a passenger. "Any bright ideas?" Red Hood asked. "Just one but I'll need a free hand." I answered. "You got it." Red Hood said shifting his grip to my left hand. It was a little harder to stay balanced but now I was free to gather electricity in my right hand without electrocuting Red Hood in the process. I formed a bowling ball sized sphere of crackling yellow electricity. I then quickly pitched it at Scarlet Scarab and even though it wasn't a direct hit it still exploded just a few feet from him. That was enough to knock him around a bit but not nearly enough to throw him out of the game. "Not bad newbie but I've still got the advantage by not having to carry dead weight." Scarab stated. I tossed off a few more exploding orbs and followed up with a lightning bolt. That was enough to let me get Red Hood to the roof of the tower. "Go! I got this!" I said. "I'll be back with help." Red Hood stated. With that he ran inside and now I could focus on Scarab. He was charging at me full blast and a great way to stop him in his tracks came to me. I decided to play chicken with him. "So the newbie wants to play chicken huh?" Scarab asked sarcastically. "I'll gladly oblige."

I charged forward and we collided head on but Scarab took the blunt of the blow. I had whipped up an invisible shield around myself and therefore was unharmed. Scarab on the other hand well he was imbedded into a concrete wall. However, that wasn't enough to stop him he just got back on his feet, so to speak. "Nice try but not good enough newbie." Scarab stated. Then he went on a shooting frenzy my shield was holding but I needed a way to neutralize Scarab. _'Scarlet Scarab has all of Jamie's powers as the Blue Beetle but that's a two way street.' I thought._

Meanwhile Red Hood was having troubles of his own. Dyna-Mite the evil version of The Atom had stayed behind to watch the tower. Right now Dyna-Mite was invisible because he was so small. "So I see the clotting agent I gave Owlman didn't finish you off." Dyna-Mite said. "I thought the Injustice Syndicate knew by now it will take more than that to get rid of me." Hood stated activating a new gadget he invented. Dyna-Mite was then forced back to his normal size. Red Hood then tossed another gadget which imprisoned Dyna-Mite in an energy sphere. "Don't bother trying to change size I shorted out your suit and even if you fix it you still won't be able to get out of there." Red Hood stated. He then made his way to the holding room to free his friends.

I was attempting to electrocute Scarab but it wasn't going well after all Jamie was good at dodging himself so Scarab was just as good. _'If I can't land a hit I can't short out the suit. I need a way to get him to stay still.' I thought. _I spotted a spool of cable in a construction site just below us. I cut my flight and plummeted to the ground. None too surprisingly Scarab followed shooting at me as he did. I began to uncoil the cable as I flew towards it but I got hit in the back with one of the plasma blasts. I could only describe the feeling as getting hit with an insane amount of heat in just one small spot. I didn't land face first in the dirt but, I heard a crack and pain shot up my left arm.

Red Hood was ten feet away from freeing his friends the only thing that stood in his way now was Elastic Man. (I don't know if Plastic Man's evil counter part has a official name so I just picked this) Soon Elastic Man had him totally cocooned it was only a matter of time before Red Hood would suffocate.


	10. Not Giving Up

Sorry about the long wait it took awhile to dig myself out from underneath the mountain of homework. Still haven't figured out how to get scanner working and I suck with drawing on the computer I'll let you all know when the picture of Kristen's suit is up and where. Thank you for your patience and your support. Enjoy.

Red Hood struggled to reach one of him many hidden pockets inside his jacket. There was almost no room to breathe let alone move. However, he refused to give up so easily he had struggled against the Syndicate long before Batman came to help and was even able to live with his dis-figuration. This was nothing compared to that and he managed to reach his newest gadget but he wished he had time to test them. Whether by the saving grace of some unseen power, dumb luck or a combination of both the liquid nitrogen bombs worked. With the last villain literally iced he freed his friends. "Let's go pay the Injustice Syndicate a visit." Red Hood stated.

I struggled to my knees leaning against the cable spool for support and Scarab landed only a few steps away. "It's been fun newbie but you don't have what it takes." He stated walking towards me. He stepped in a puddle which one end of the cable was now lying in. I ignored my broken arm and used my telekinesis to splash the water on him. That was also a good distraction as I sent electricity into the cable which quickly ran out into the water and then shocked Scarab. After I felt I had done enough I stopped the electricity and began to heal myself. I stood over the barely conscious Scarab and asked, "You were saying?" I heard a jet pack I turned and was relieved to see it was Red Hood. "Nice work Mystic. Tie him up and leave him for the police." Red Hood said. I manipulated the cord and hung him upside down on a crane hook Batman style. "Nice touch let's go." Red Hood said. With that we flew off to join the dog fight.

"Just surrender there's no way you can keep this up." Owlman stated. _'Now would be a good time for reinforcements to show up.' Batman thought. _"He doesn't have to!" I stated slamming them all together with my telekinesis. "What took you so long?" Batman asked a little out of breath. "Better late than never." Red Hood answered. The Injustice Syndicate was quickly defeated and sent to prison however, Scarlet Scarab had escaped. "Should we track him down?" I asked. "Don't worry I'm sure we can handle him." Red Hood said. "Besides we came here for some answers remember?" Batman stated. "Right answers." I said.

Back at the tower Red Hood lead us to a secret room. "I hid this away in case this happened." Red Hood said. The large machine looked like a gyroscope. "Every world gives off a unique energy field. Even parallel worlds have slight differences. This should help pinpoint where you came from so I can devise a way to get you back there." Red hood explained. "But what if that energy I was hit with changed it?" I asked. "Then we'll be able to find where the energy came from and we'll have to work from there." Batman said. "Okay so what do I need to do?" I asked. "Just stand in the middle and keep your hands and feet tucked in at all times. Oh and don't be alarmed by the pressurized air that will lift you up. It's just so the rings can rotate properly." Red Hood answered. I was a little nervous but I stepped inside anyways. The rings began to spin and after a few minutes Red Hood said, "This shouldn't be possible." "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well…" Red Hood began.

"What do you mean it matches all of them?" I asked. "Your energy signature is something like an original set of blueprints and the rest are all copies based upon yours but with alterations that make them unique." Red Hood explained. "I've always theorized the idea of a single root dimension which all others are based upon but I could never be sure."

"Can we send her back?" Batman asked. "There would be too much interference from the other worlds for a direct transport. The only other way I can think of is trial and error." Red Hood said. "So I go through a portal and we hope I end up in the right place?" I asked. "I'm afraid that's the extent of my knowledge and ability." Red Hood said. "The power required for a direct transport is incalculable and therefore impossible to control. I can't think of any other source except this bolt of energy you say you were hit with."

"So I'm stuck." I said. "At least for the time being." Red Hood answered. "Great." I sighed sarcastically. "We'll find a way." Batman said. "Don't let it worry you too much."

We returned and actually came back only a few minutes after we left. My spirits still dampened, I didn't even get to say hi to my family the day I left let alone goodbye. Batman put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kristen we'll figure something out." Batman said. "You can't give up just yet or you've already lost."

"I know; I won't give up so easily." I said.


	11. Overgrown Pt 1

Thank you all for your great patience with me. I will try and up date more now that I have time and my writer's block is gone. I've actually finished the drawing of Kristen in her suit and I'll be uploading it to photo bucket soon for you all to see. As well as her glasses which I pulled from a video game concept art and altered a bit that's why they look far more professional than the drawing of Kristen since it's not mine.

'_I know what you want and I can help you for a price.' A dark voice said. _The next thing that happened was Jamie shaking me awake. "Mystic snap out of it." He stated. "Ugh what was I doing?" I asked sitting up. "Hello major team up against Poison Ivy." He stated. "Ah right." I said the memory coming back. It had barely been a day since my return when Batman put out a distress signal. Poison Ivy's plants had overrun or overgrown most of Gotham City and we hadn't even made it to the rendezvous point when we were attacked. I was pulled out of the ship and in my distress I unleashed my electricity the plants got the idea but we all fell quite a ways. "You're not hurt are you?" I asked getting up. "I should be asking you that. You lit up the whole city block." He said gesturing towards all the well cooked vegetation. "What about the ship?" I asked. "I managed to get it out of range but the weapons were disabled when were ambushed." He answered. "I guess we can assume it happened to the others too."

"Then we need to find them." I stated. There was a sound and the undergrowth started to shift around us. "Okay time to go!" Blue stated. We raced through the undergrowth desperately trying to evade capture. Finally we managed to choose them off once we got to the surface. "That was close." Blue said. "Yeah we need to be more careful." I said. Just then there was a bright red light went shooting into the sky. "Isn't that the rendezvous point?" Blue said confused. "It's an emergency flare come on!" I stated shooting off. We raced and saw it was Speedy being stretched out like some octopus. "It's Speedy!" I stated. "I got it!" Blue stated. He fired off some well placed shots and Speedy was free. The plants weren't quitting just yet though so I fried them to make them back off. "You alright dude?" Blue asked helping him up. "Aside from almost becoming plant food, I'm alright." Speedy said. "Where's Green Arrow?" I asked. The pained expression on his face already revealed the answer before he spoke. "He's gone the plants took him. They took all of them." Speedy answered. "This isn't good." Blue said. "We need to find them we won't last long by ourselves."

"I can tell you right now thermal imagining doesn't work, the plants are too thick. They're also covering most of the city there's no way to find out where they are." Speedy said. "We'll need to do some detective work then." I stated. "Where would we even start?" Blue asked. "I think I know just the man to talk to." I said.

"Gotham P.D. are you sure about this?" Speedy asked. "Definitely, there is a man there that's sure to know something about what Poison Ivy was up to. He's our best bet to figure out what is going on." I answered as we approached the building. It was partly covered in vines but not entirely. "Looks like they've been cornered on the top floor." Blue said looking through a visor the suit whipped up. "Looks like we'll be lending a hand then." I said.

"I don't think this door is going to hold much longer commissioner." The S.W.A.T team member said. "It will have to." Gordon stated. Suddenly there were some explosions and then what sounded like buzz saws going finally a large zap and the lights flickered. "What the heck was that?" Bullock asked. "Open the door." Gordon stated. "Are you sure sir?" The S.W.A.T head asked. "Open it!" Gordon barked. There was some smoke and a lot of dirt all kicked up but it thinned and a dark silhouette was visible. For a moment it seemed like it was Batman but then the figure came forward and revealed it was most certainly not Batman. "Commissioner Gordon we need to talk to you." The person in the black and purple suit said. The smoke cleared there were two others with her; the new Blue Beetle and Green Arrows side kick Speedy. "You're that new hero Mystic was it?" Gordon said. "Yes and we could use your help." She answered. "What do you need?" He asked.

After we evacuated those left in the police department onto Blue's ship Gordon explained what he asked Batman to help him with. "After Poison Ivy escaped from Arkham she went underground so to speak. She had been robbing labs of and experimental plant fertilizer supposed to help world hunger by accelerating the growth of plants to become more than three times their normal size. She even kidnapped the head scientist Professor Monroe. Batman managed to recover some of his notes he sent me these copies." He said handing me a file. "I haven't had much time to look through them though."

"That explains the giant plants." Blue stated. I flipped through the short scribbled notes and saw why the fertilizer was still experimental. "This isn't good according to this the fertilizer's side effect is it drains the soil of nutrients as fast as the plants grow. Even in the richest soil the plants would die before they matured." I stated. "So how come these aren't dying?" Speedy asked. "I have a hunch." I said. "Were there a lot of people reported missing before this got out of hand?"

"Actually yes there was." Gordon answered his pupils widened. "You don't think she would have?"

"Wait are you saying Poison Ivy is using people as plant food?" Speedy asked. "If I'm right we don't have much time. Where did most of these people go missing?" I asked. "They all lived in different areas no one knows where they went missing they just never came home from work." Gordon answered. "What kind of jobs did they have?" I asked. "Most were dock and sewer maintenance workers." Gordon said. "Water the one thing plants can't live without. She's probably somewhere in the sewers close to Gotham bay." I stated. "Then that's where we're going." Blue stated.


	12. Overgrown Pt 2

Yes I have posted Mystic's suit on photo bucket but it's not colored and I'm going to change the shoulder pads. I figured though you all deserved to at least see how far I was along with it though. Just go to and look up my name it's ShadowOfTimeAndSpace. There's only two pictures up her suit and her glasses. Thank you for your patience please enjoy.

I followed the directions that I saw on the glasses as Speedy and Blue followed me. "Not to be a Mr. Glass Half Empty but there's miles of sewers and other tunnels under the city and Gotham bay is big too where do we start?" Speedy asked. "I've got the location of a pipe near the docks that's connected to an emergency overflow tank. It's the only place big enough to keep all those people." I explained. "How big is big?" Blue asked. "You can put every person in Gotham in it and still have room for another city." I answered. "That is big." Blue said. "How are we going to find them in all that space?"

"Ivy will probably have them on display somewhere close to her or she'll have them under her mind control." I answered. "I hope you two have gas masks."

"This is the place." I said as we hovered at the mouth of the large pipe. "She'll be expecting us."

"We'll still beat her." Blue stated. "Together." Speedy added. "Then let's not keep her waiting." I stated.

Flying through the pipes was something like playing one of those old space assault games. Only instead of aliens or asteroids there were plants shooting spikes, sticky goo, corrosive acid, exploding seed pods and of course the giant vines trying to entangle and crush you. After dealing with the last of the hostile vegetation we rounded the last corner where a somewhat disturbing scene awaited us.

It was Red Tornado he was hung from the ceiling by the vines. I tried to think of it as an unused puppet but it did indeed look like a corpse. His eye sockets were dark and painted across his chest was 'Beware'. _'How original.' I thought sarcastically. _In reality that thought was to just keep myself from keeping freaked out. "Let's cut him down." I said. "Blue can you use your suit to fix him?"

However, both Blue and Speedy were spaced out still staring at the scene. "Guys!" I stated a bit louder this time. "Oh sorry." Blue said blinking then shook his head. "I'll get him down."

The suit connected itself to Red Tornado via a thick blue wire. "He's okay he's just really low on power. If we can recharge him he'll reboot automatically." Blue explained. "And how long will it take him to do that?" Speedy asked. "About twenty minutes." Blue answered. "I'll recharge him but in the mean time can you two clear the vines blocking the door?" I asked. "We'll handle it." Speedy answered.

No sooner had I finished recharging Red Tornado we ran into another bump in the road. "Ah Mystic; Blue is saying we might have a problem." Speedy said. I got up and went around the corner with him; Blue had a visor on over his eyes as he looked at the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There are more vines on the other side; they're holding the door shut." He answered not looking away from the door. "What about explosives?" I asked. The suit beeped a bit and then Speedy said, "Translation." "No good the explosion we'd need to blow through the door and the vines would also collapse the tunnel." Blue explained. "I've think I have an idea." I stated

"Ready?" I asked. "Frankly I think I got the easy job." Speedy replied. "Let's do this." Blue stated. I used my telekinesis to open the door a crack and then Blue was able to help me widen the gap. The vines reached out in an attempt to stop us but too late Speedy shot in three arrows at once and we let the door slam shut. There was a muffled 'Boom' and a bit of dirt fell from the ceiling. We opened the door again and moved through the confrontation with Poison Ivy finally at hand.

The arrangement of the giant plants inside made the chamber look very much like a throne room. There was a lavish staircase leading up to a large flower bud which of course bloomed to reveal Poison Ivy. "Well if it isn't the Jr. Hero brigade come to save the day." She said sarcastically. "Gotham really is grasping at strings."

"Where are Batman and the others?" Blue demanded. "Right here!" She stated snapping her fingers. Lights clicked on we were surrounded by the hero's Green Arrow, Huntress, Plastic Man, Black Canary, The Atom, and The Question. Batman though was at Ivy's side. "Let's knock some sense into them." Speedy stated. Out numbered two to one against the more experienced hero's the one's that we looked up to the fight wasn't going to be easy. I took both Black Canary and Huntress; there was no way Speedy and Blue would fight them seriously. Speedy took Green Arrow and Plastic Man; while Blue was left with The Atom and The Question. Finding out first hand about just how hard it is to split your focus between two people. Just as you close in on one the other tries to ambush you from behind; go figure. Finally, I had enough of all the fancy acrobatics and the constant demand to dodge crossbow bolts and sonic blasts. I managed to grab hold of them with my telekinesis and slam them both together. That worked but I'd would probably need to apologize later. I looked around and saw that The Question and Plastic Man were out too. "Bat's be a dear and crush that little girl for me." Ivy said. Batman swung down and nearly sent me flying into the wall but I managed to get out of the way in time. "Batman it's me Mystic!" I stated dodging punches. "You can't let her control you!"

"Don't bother kid it's going to take more than will power to break my control." Ivy stated. Then Batman used a smoke grenade so unable to adjust my glasses fast enough I got my butt kicked along with Speedy and Blue. We were all slammed together back to back and my head rung with force of the impact. As the smoke settled we could see them closing in for the finishing blow. "Game over." Ivy stated.


	13. Overgrown Finale

I'm sorry I took so long to finally update the truth is I am earnestly trying to create an original book for publishing and I want to make it a series. So the time I usually spend writing my fan fiction or thinking about it has been consumed with working to get the money to publish and writing the book. Not to mention its crunch time for me at school I've only got one more semester before I go to the university I want and it's 25k a year. I'm not banking on my writing but on my grades so I'm knuckling down taking heavy weight classes and applying for lots of scholarships. Anyways here's the conclusion to Overgrown.

"No." I said weakly. I whipped up a shield but I knew it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly a strong gust of red colored wind blew Atom, Arrow and Batman across the room. "Declaration." A familiar robotic voice stated. I looked up and saw it was Red Tornado and he declared, "The game isn't over yet." I turned on my healing power and shared it with the guys. "Gee wiz that hurt." Speedy said. "Did you seriously just say 'gee wiz'?" Blue asked. "Focus guys." I said. The rest of the mind controlled hero's were getting back up. "I don't get it knocking them out should do it." Blue said. "I saw something on Green Arrow a flower on his neck." Speedy said. I zoomed in with my glasses and saw it the glasses identified it as a modified version of a parasitic flower Ivy used long ago. It would pump a steady amount of Ivy's mind control toxin into them so she wouldn't have to keep reintroducing the spores herself. The toxin was weak and could be overcome with will power but this stuff was obviously more potent. "It's those flowers we've got to pull them off!" I stated. "Anyway you can think off just get them off!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blue stated. We leapt into action most of the mind controlled hero's were still fairly injured so they were easier to handle than before. Red Tornado's lending a hand was also a big help. Unfortunately all the hero's we freed were then knocked out so they couldn't help either. Finally, though Ivy was down to her last minion Batman. I then began to wonder why she hadn't used her other abilities. I mean if I could I would have made a giant plant try to swallow us up or something. Then it hit me she couldn't she'd probably expended so much of her power covering the city she didn't have the strength to defend herself. That's why she needed the hero's to do it for her. "Stop fooling around crush them now!" She barked. _'Sorry Bruce.' I thought before zapping him. _"Observation: your plan has failed. Suggestion: surrender." Red Tornado said. "Not a chance if I can't rule this city I'll destroy it. My plants are all that's holding it up!" She stated as the ground began to shake under our feet. "You can all die here!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as large chunks of the ceiling began to fall and a huge fissure opened up in the floor. _'No over my dead body!' I thought._

Blue just saw Mystic's eyes turn into lights that shined bright purple light it enveloped her whole body and then it enveloped them and their surroundings. Then they were standing at the docks the people were safe and the city intact with no trace of the monster plants. She was still floating the energy swirling around her like a flame. "Whoa." He and Speedy said in union. Slowly the light faded and she collapsed. They caught her and helped her stand. "Mystic you okay?" Speedy asked. "Need sleep." She answered. "I'll take that as a yes." Blue said. After Poison Ivy was hauled away and the other hero's with the exception of the Atom started heading home Blue stood in the Batcave as Batman and Atom analyzed Mystic as she slept. "That sudden power output it was next to god-like." Atom said. "And she actually bent it to her will. I hate to say it Batman but I think we're both our of our depth here."

"Wait if you two don't know what happened who would?" Blue asked. "We'll consult a specialist." Atom answered. "There are doctors for this kind of thing?" Blue asked. "Doctor Fate that is." Batman explained. "Oh." Blue said.


	14. Doctor's Vist

Blue, Atom and Batman went to Salem to see Doctor Fate. He was there to greet them when they arrived at the tower. "I've been expecting you come in I've just finished preparing the ritual."

"Ritual what ritual?" Blue asked. "Nothing harmful simply something that will hopefully grant us insight into the true nature of your friend's power." He explained as he escorted them in. The place was huge on the inside much bigger than the outside, impossibly bigger but yet it was. The place looked like an endless library with strange winding paths twisting and turning all around it. "So what's your ritual entail?" Batman asked. "Every person from the moment of their creation has a guardian spirit. Though you are unaware of their presence they help protect and guide you as you go through life. With training you can contact them for direct aid and council but contacting someone else's is tricky. Having your own your spirit guide being compatible helps. I think our best chance is between yourself and Beetle."

"How so?" Blue asked. "Your own spirit guardian will act as a mediator and hopefully help us coax her guardian into speaking with us. People with compatible guardians tend to gravitate towards each other." Fate answered. "This is it."

Gold paint was drawn on the floor forming five intricate circles. A larger one at the center and four smaller ones at the top and bottom and both side outside it. All of them were filled with strange symbols and words in another long forgotten language. The only thing he recognized was the ankh at the center of the top circle. "Put her in the center and stand in one of the empty circles on the outside."

They did as he said and Fate took the circle at the top. "Clear your minds and visualize a location that is important to you a place you know well. Your guardian should appear here shortly."

Blue imagined the picnic area his family always had parties at. He sat at the picnic table waiting and something started buzzing around he tried to wave it off then it landed in front of him. It was a large blue scarab. "Cut that out you twit you want my help or not?" It said. "Oh you're my guardian." He asked. "Did you think you were here to stuff your face like you usually do?" It asked. "Ah right good point." He said. "You can open your eyes now I'll appear beside you." It said. Sure enough the scarab appeared in the real world flitting about leaving a trail of sparkling blue dust as it did before landing on his arm. "A scarab is an apt guardian for you Beetle." Fate commented. He looked around and saw that Fate's guardian was an eagle and Atom's guardian was a donkey wearing a graduation cap. They were having a conversation about physics that flew right over his head. Fate saw his confusion and explained, "Contrary to popular belief a donkey as a guide represents intelligence and diligence. The scarab a realization of qualities you always had and the eagle rising above the material to see the spiritual among others."

Batman however still seemed to be grasping for his guardian. "Is he okay?" He asked. "Meeting your guardian for the first time isn't always a pleasant experience some have a firmer hand you could say." Fate explained.

Despite his attempts to visualize Wayne manor or the Batcave the alley where his parents died formed. "This place and what happened here long ago it is a part of you. It lies at the core of your being you must not be so quick to shut it out." A voice came from above. He looked up in the shadows on a fire escape were a small pair of bright yellow non-human eyes. "You're my guardian I take it." He said. "I am and you have learned many of my lessons well." It said. "Not all of them but most."

Down swooped a large black bat it hovered in front of him and he spoke, "Do you have any questions for me before we join the others?" There was no harm in asking the question he always wanted to know. "Why did I live?" He asked. "That was my work in combination of the guardians of your parents. There are few greater forces in existence than a parents desire to protect their children. It granted us enough pull in the physical realm to make the gunman temporary forget about you. It came at a cost though we had no strength left to protect them."

"Was it meant to happen?"

"It was even if it did not happen that day by that means it would have happened eventually. That is why I am your guardian my specialty is understanding grief. Your grief is your greatest trial the harshest test that can be given. The path you walk is dark and lonely at times but the thing about it is the best part of being a bat. For each sunset you witness with all its spectacular sadness you will always behold an even more magnificent and hopeful sunrise."

With that he was back in the tower the bat hung from his arm now carefully observing from beneath the folds of his wings. "Now that we're all gathered here I shall begin." Fate said. "Oh great guardian spirit of our friend please hear me. We seek to understand the path that she walks. Should you doubt our words please converse with our own guardians to prove our intentions."

"No need for to shout I have very keen hearing." Came a disembodied feminine voice. Suddenly a large black panther appeared at Kristen's side. Its eyes were the same color of the energy Kristen wielded in the city. "This is certainly an interesting and impressive collection." She said licking one of her front paws casually. "It is not my place to reveal her path in full even to her but I can clarify some things for you, ask your questions."

"Thank you most honorable guardian we graciously…" Fate began.

"Is she going to be okay after what happened in the city?" Blue asked abruptly. "She will be fine a few days rest and she will awaken her strength restored and made even greater than before." She answered. "What exactly happened in the city during the fight and how did it make her stronger?" Batman asked. "A trial not unlike anyone else would experience. Facing certain failure and the deaths of those she cares for rather than despair she delved within herself to find the strength. This event has made her realize her will is stronger than she thought before and thus she will be able to reach new heights with her abilities." She explained. "Can you explain the event that gave her powers in the first place? Or tell us how to get her home?" Atom asked. "I cannot it is too soon for that tale. But as for her returning to her own world the path will open when it is time." She explained. "I mean no disrespect guardian but I feel as if there is another. I've heard of some rare cases of multiple guardians." Fate said. "As expected of an eagles charge. There are others but I was in the mood for talking and so I came. I won't say who or how many that will be revealed in time. Speaking of which you must go soon but I ask you leave my charge here to rest and to meditate I should be able to communicate with her far more easily here. I have some important things to tell her." She said with that the guardian vanished. Suddenly the tower shook violently. "The tower is under attack!" Fate stated.


End file.
